


Madly, Extravagantly, Absurdly

by cryscendo



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: DDADDS, Dom!Damien, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sub!Hugo, Vegamarch, Vegatarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryscendo/pseuds/cryscendo
Summary: "There was love in every line, and in every touch, there was passion."





	Madly, Extravagantly, Absurdly

Hugo was seated with an elbow propped up against the raised end of the chaise longue residing near the window in Damien's library. Meanwhile, he had a book in hand, silently leafing through the pages as he read to himself. Hugo had read the book many a time, still no less astounded at how intrepid, often nearing the brink of dangerous Oscar Wilde was with his writing.

It was then that his host had returned, a tray with a beautifully designed tea set balanced on it being brought in with him. He set the tray down on the coffee table that resided in front of the fainting sofa that Hugo was currently sitting on with a polite smile.

"Thank you, Damien," Hugo spoke, closing the book and keeping the leather-bound novel in his lap as he reached over to carefully drop a sugar cube into his cup of tea.

"It's always a pleasure, dear friend." Damien straightened, notably taking interest in the book Hugo had in his possession. " _The Picture of Dorian Gray_. An exceptional piece of literature," Damien mused thoughtfully, pleased with Hugo's choice. "I had no idea you were a Wilde fan."

Hugo saw movement in his peripheral as Damien eloquently circled his way around the table to where Hugo was seated, joining him. Damien was nursing his own cup of tea as well, silently encouraging his lover to speak on his interests. Hugo took the dated book into his hands carefully, pondering the cover. "Well, I can say he was something of a gentleman with his words."

The both of them laugh light-heartedly, Damien nodding in agreement. "Very much so. Though, he did have his moments just as anyone else. Even so with Dorian Gray, with its straightforward sexuality and blatant voyeurism. Though, I cannot say that I am surprised of that fact."

Hugo laughed on his own the second time around, rubbing the back of his neck a bit shamefully then looking over to Damien who was seated next to him. "I don't suppose you're talking about the uncensored version that Wilde originally wrote, right? I must admit, I haven't actually gotten the chance to read it myself yet. It's not allowed in the school curriculum and I haven't found the time to sit down and read it," Hugo confessed. It wasn't as though he was disinterested in reading Wilde's original work, he just truly didn't have the time to read for his own enjoyment anymore. Life has taken a toll on his free time, unfortunately.

Though instead of being disappointed like Hugo anticipated, Damien simply smiled. "Not a problem!" With that, Damien set his cup of tea down and stood, making his way back over to his bookshelf. Hugo watched as Damien pulled out a book that was fairly close to where Hugo had found the copy of _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ he had in his possession. The book Damien was holding was visibly newer and in much better condition. Without any introduction, Damien files through the pages until he apparently found what he was looking for. "It is quite true I have worshipped you with far more romance of feeling than a man should ever give to a friend," Damien began to read aloud, making his way back over to sit beside Hugo once more. "Somehow I have never loved a woman… From the moment I met you, your personality had the most extraordinary influence over me… I adored you madly, extravagantly, absurdly. I was jealous of everyone to whom you spoke. I wanted to have you all to myself. I was only happy when I was with you."

Damien fell silent once more, bringing his gaze up to meet Hugo's. They stayed in silence for only a moment until Hugo cleared his throat, thoroughly embarrassed by how mesmerizing the words were, and how even more so it was that Damien was the one to have spoken them. "I can only assume that was Hallward, the artist, professing his love for Dorian?" Hugo spoke, the risk of his voice giving way threatening him.

Damien simply nodded again, placing his book on the coffee table and taking the other book from Hugo to do the same. "Dorian had such a way with charming older men, having the physical beauty to have such capabilities. I somewhat can relate to Dorian in such an aspect."

Hugo couldn't hide the flush in his face, for he knew exactly what Damien was playing at. It was no secret that Damien was the youngest of the adults in the cul-de-sac, which at his and Hugo's ages meant practically nothing. However, Hugo did in fact know that Damien was simply trying to bait a response out of him. He couldn't help but comply. "How so?"

Damien mused for a bit before running a hand delicately along Hugo's leg. He was hopeful, though confident that the contact was giving Hugo the gentle stimulation that Damien wanted to give. "Well, he had an uncanny ability to make men of his elder melt for him. It was their accommodations for the young man that helped him achieve such control over not only them, but his motives. Do you understand, Hugo?" Damien made an effort to lightly draw out his lover's name, watching the other man with subdued excitement. Hugo knew exactly what Damien was doing, and such a reality was very enticing to the teacher.

"Yes, I do, sir," Hugo managed to get out. He felt his heart racing as Damien prodded at him. They had been in this situation before, back when Hugo had learned that he was partial to the position that Damien encourages him into. He never found himself to be particularly submissive with his past lovers. Things were different with Damien. He exhibited a type of power that Hugo had previously never seen before. It was exciting, and beyond that, arousing.

With manicured fingers pressed firmly to Hugo's chin, Damien forced Hugo to meet his gaze. "Let's try the term 'Master' this time, my Love. I do believe you're capable of that." Damien's voice was silky though authoritative as he spoke. It was just one of many things that Damien could truly get Hugo going with. And it probably already would have if it weren't for the fact that Damien was in total control. Not without Hugo’s own wants, however. He found Damien exceptionally attractive like this, with so much natural power that Hugo had only just began to unlock. Despite this, he began to wish Damien hadn’t taken the book from him. He wanted, rather _needed_ something to take a hold of, and Damien was certainly not an option yet. Instead, he kept his hands relatively still in his lap, making an effort to not allow them to fidget.

Damien brushed his thumb across Hugo's lips, allowing Hugo the feeling of physical contact against them before it was gone again. "Do you remember our safe word, Darling?"

Hugo felt his breath hitch in his throat at the way Damien said one of his many terms of endearment. It was beautiful and sensual coming from the mouth of a gentleman. "It's Raven-tale... Master." Hugo hesitated on the request Damien had for him to be addressed.

Despite that, the gothic historian only smiled, bringing his lips to be mere centimeters from Hugo's. “There was love in every line, and in every touch, there was passion,” Damien recited artfully and Hugo knew it was another beautifully crafted line from Oscar Wilde’s literary masterpiece. The words fall against Hugo’s lips along with scent of jasmine and mint tea. Following Damien’s words, Hugo was surprised, though not unpleasantly so, by the feeling of soft lips against his own. He could taste what remains of Damien’s mint tea on his lips, but only for a brief moment before Damien had taken even that away from him. This was what Damien did. The slow build up as if they were their own novel and Damien was still writing the rising action. “I wish to give you everything you need should you earn it. My Dear, do you understand everything I’m saying?”

Damien needed not to specify further. Hugo knew what Damien was getting at even without the explanation. Even then, Damien’s clarification commanded a response from the other. Though polite and with sincerity, it still managed to bring forth a rush through Hugo that only his current lover has ever been able to produce.

With only a minute sigh, Hugo gave a curt nod before finally speaking once more “I do, Master,” Hugo responded, chuckling nervously. He still wasn’t fully familiar with Damien’s self-proclaimed title, but it would certainly come to him more easily with time. “Dorian Gray would be proud, I think.”

Despite Hugo speaking a bit out of turn, Damien didn’t appear upset. He just smiled once more, leaning in so that he was flush against Hugo. With a soft, melodic tone, he spoke into Hugo’s ear. "Dorian Gray has nothing on me, My Love."

**Author's Note:**

> This is fic was in fact inspired by Oscar Wilde's novel, The Picture of Dorian Gray. This was originally written for a friend who especially likes dom Dames, however I decided to put it here as well. And I did have Damien embellish the motives of TPoDG a bit, for Hugo's sake. Like always, let me know what you all think!


End file.
